The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for changing the position of chains of sausages in sausage production processes making use of two endless conveying belts which are arranged in parallel, and to the use of said method and apparatus for transferring chains of sausages from a twist-off station to a suspension station.
In sausage production processes, sausages are produced in the form of chains of sausages. The sausage meat is pressed into the sausage skin in a stuffing machine. The sausage skin is twisted off at predefined intervals so as to form individual sausages which are interconnected at the twist-off points after the fashion of a chain. Subsequent to the twist-off unit, the chains of sausages are introduced e.g. between two conveying belts which transport the chain of sausages away from the twist-off station at a defined speed. Due to the predefined speed, the length of a sausage between two twist-off points is defined. The chain of sausages can be transferred from the conveying belts to a suspension station where the chain of sausages is attached to suitable hooks at individual twist-off points thereof such that it takes up little space. With the aid of these hooks, the chain of sausages can then be transported away on suitable rails.
The chain of sausages must be knotted together at the sausage skin end. If the sausage skin tears or bursts, an operator must also be able to take action. This often necessitates that the operator works below the suspension hooks with a stoop.
The height above the floor at which the chain of sausages is discharged from the twist-off unit is predetermined by the structural design of the stuffing machine. This height should not be chosen too high so that the stuffing machine can still be filled easily. In addition, an excessively high level of support is not desirable for reasons of safety.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus which permit improved handling of the machine.
In the case of the method according to the present invention, the chain of sausages is taken hold of by two endless conveying belts subsequent to the twist-off station; by means of these conveying belts the chain of sausages is transported away, initially without any change of direction. In a deflection area, the conveying belts are deflected into a second direction so as to convey the chain of sausages in a second direction at an oblique angle to a higher level. The distance between the conveying belts in the area of transport in said second direction is larger than the distance between the conveying belts in the area of transport in said first direction.
In the deflection area, the path of movement of one conveying belt is shorter than the path of movement of the other conveying belt. This has the effect that the conveying belts are longitudinally displaced relative to one another in the deflection area in the direction of movement. If a sausage portion is located between the conveying belts, friction may be caused by this longitudinal displacement, which may injure the sausage portion. By increasing the distance in the second area, in which the chain of sausages is conveyed in the second direction, the distance between the conveying belts will increase in the deflection area. Also this will contribute to a reduction of the friction acting on the sausage portions, whereby the risk of injuries will be reduced.
In the area in which transport takes place in the first direction, the distance between the conveying belts may correspond to the diameter of the sausage. If the distance in said area of transport in the first direction is, however, chosen such that it is smaller than the desired stuffing diameter, it will be guaranteed that the chain of sausages is safely held between the conveying belts during the twist-off process. In this way, the respective sausage is reliably taken hold of and transported. Reliable taking over of the chain of sausages by the conveying belts is guaranteed, when the chain of sausages is conveyed over a certain length in said first direction, i.e. when the transport path in said first direction is chosen such that also longer sausages can be taken hold of safely. In practice, a conveying length of at least 15 cm in said first direction proved to be suitable for all the conventional different sausage lengths.
The chain of sausages can be removed from the second area. According to an advantageous embodiment of the method, the area of transport in said second direction is followed by another deflection area in which the chain of sausages is deflected from said second direction into a third direction, which is parallel to said first direction. By means of this method, the chain of sausages is therefore displaced parallel to its original direction of transport. If the chain of sausages is e.g. horizontally introduced between the conveying belts, it can be raised to a higher level by said advantageous method, and it will be discharged from the conveying belts again in parallel.
For guaranteeing a reliable transfer to a subsequent station, it will be advantageous when the distance between the conveying belts is smaller in the area of transport in said third direction than in the area of transport in said second direction.
A careful transfer will be possible when the distance in the area of transport in said third direction is larger than or equal to the stuffing diameter of a sausage portion.
It will be advantageous when the transport length in said third direction is again chosen such that it will suffice for all conventional sausage lengths (also in this case at least approx. 15 cm) so as to permit transfer with the correct orientation.
An apparatus according to the present invention for carrying out the method according to the present invention comprises two parallel endless conveying belts comprising a first area for conveying the chain of sausages in a first direction, the conveying belts extending at a first distance from one another in said first area, a first deflection area in which the conveying belts are deflected parallel to one another from said first direction into a second direction, a second area for conveying said chain of sausages in a second direction, the conveying belts extending at a second distance from one another in said second area, said second distance being larger than said first distance.
The apparatus according to the present invention can be implemented such that it is adapted to convey sausages having a defined length and a defined diameter. It will, however, be advantageous to provide adjustment means with the aid of which the distances in the first area and in the second area and in the third area, respectively, can be adjusted so that sausage diameters of different dimensions can be processed.
The endless conveying belts can be driven by individual motors operating at matched speeds. A particularly simple embodiment is, however, an embodiment in the case of which the two conveying belts are driven with the aid of a suitable gear unit by the same motor. This will guarantee a synchronous movement.